horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
...Ready for It?
...Ready for It? is a song by American singer and songwriter Taylor Swift from her album Reputation. Lyrics Knew he was a killer first time that I saw him Wondered how many girls he had loved and left haunted But if he's a ghost, then I can be a phantom Holdin' him for ransom, some Some boys are tryin' too hard, he don't try at all though Younger than my exes, but he act like such a man, so I see nothing better, I keep him forever Like a vendetta-ta I, I, I see how this is gon' go Touch me and you'll never be alone I-Island breeze and lights down low No one has to know In the middle of the night, in my dreams You should see the things we do, baby In the middle of the night, in my dreams I know I'm gonna be with you So I take my time Are you ready for it? Knew I was a robber first time that he saw me Stealing hearts and running off and never sayin' sorry But if I'm a thief, then he can join the heist, and We'll move to an island, and And he can be my jailer, Burton to this Taylor Every love I've known in comparison is a failure I forget their names now, I'm so very tame now Never be the same now, now I, I, I see how this is gon' go Touch me and you'll never be alone I-Island breeze and lights down low No one has to know (no one has to know) In the middle of the night, in my dreams You should see the things we do, baby In the middle of the night in my dreams I know I'm gonna be with you So I take my time Are you ready for it? Oh, are you ready for it? Baby, let the games begin Let the games begin Let the games begin Baby, let the games begin Let the games begin Let the games begin I, I, I see how this is gon' go Touch me and you'll never be alone I-Island breeze and lights down low No one has to know In the middle of the night, in my dreams You should see the things we do, baby In the middle of the night, in my dreams I know I'm gonna be with you So I take my time In the middle of the night Baby, let the games begin Let the games begin Let the games begin Are you ready for it? Baby, let the games begin Let the games begin Let the games begin Are you ready for it? Why It Sucks # The industrial/electro production is very obnoxiously loud and clashing, especially at the drop. # The lyrics on this song are awful, with her once again singing about her ex lovers. # The sing-rap Taylor Swift does on this track is not good and does not work well at all. Redeeming Qualities # The music video is very well produced and the CGI is actually really cool to look at. # There is a Bloodpop remix of this song, with a beat that's actually somewhat better than the original version. Music Video Taylor Swift - …Ready For It? Category:Taylor Swift Songs Category:Taylor Swift's Downfall Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Average Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Songs with remixes better than the original